Sundays
by RedAngel51
Summary: Gale and Katniss always meet up on Sundays. But these Sundays are not the same and they seem to be unforgettable. Don't own the HG. Gale/Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just bored and was thinking about Galeniss, so I decided to write a fanfiction. It's in Katniss's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

I tread through the woods with my arrow notched, waiting for prey to wander by. I would normally wait for Gale, but things have not been like they used to be since I returned from the games, with Peeta. There's always an awkwardness between us when we're together. We weren't like that before.

I don't blame him though. It was my fault I went along with the act. If I had just kept my lips to myself, everything would be fine between us. Peeta wouldn't be here though, and I couldn't just let him die. He saved my life, my mother's life, and Prim's life. I owe him that.

I still don't know exactly what I felt when I had those berries in my hand. I wasn't thinking at all. I just knew my life would be unlivable if I let that boy die. I care deeply for Peeta. We went through something together that nobody else I know has went through. But I still can't bring myself to love him the way he loves me.

I know I hurt Gale and I'm really sorry for it. I've tried to work up the courage to talk to him, to tell him that it wasn't real. But the last time I saw him at the Train Station, there was so much pain in his eyes that I don't think I'll be able to witness it again; not without feeling guilty.

As I was contemplating, I failed to notice the movement on my right. I raise my bow in the direction it came from,, but whatever was there doesn't bother me again. I begin walking through the woods in search of animals to give to the Hawthornes.

"Hey Catnip," I hear from behind me. I jump and face Gale, but not without almost releasing my arrow. "Damn you, Gale! You scared the life out of me!" I scold him, angrily. "What the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the mines?". "What, you don't want me here? 'Cause if you don't want me here, I'll leave.". he answers me. He tries to play it cool, like my question didn't hurt him. But I can see right through him.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me. I do want you here." I assure him, and I'm not lying to him. He nods. "Can I ask you something?" he questions me. "You just did." I tell him. "Other then that." he says. I nod my head, awaiting his question. "Was it real?" he asks seriously. "It's a long story." I reply. "I love stories. Tell me it, I don't care if it's long. I just want to know."

So I tell him. I tell him that it was all fake, that Haymitch instructed Peeta to say what he did during the interviews. How I went at him. When we were in the cave, how much I missed him and wished he was there with me instead of Peeta. I swear I see a hint of a smile on his face when I say that. I tell him that all those kisses were fake and that it was all for survival.

What I don't tell him though is that it was real for Peeta. That he actually loved me. After I spit everything out, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" he notices. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and tell him. "It was real for Peeta. I didn't know this until he told me on the train. I feel terrible for it."

"Well, the big question is, do you love him?" he asks me. I shake my head, no. "I care about him, but I don't love him. I don't know what to do, Gale?" I answer him, truthfully. He stares at me for a moment, before taking my face in his hands and gently pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**It's not very good, I know. I was just bored and hated their first encounter in the woods after the games. I don't know what I'm gonna do with this, but I was thinking of continuing. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I had started this chapter a few days ago and when I signed back in, it was gone. I had about 120 words(which isn't exactly a lot) so it was quite disappointing:( It's still in Katniss's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm completely unprepared, but manage to move my lips along with his. The kiss is sweet and soft at first but quickly changes to desperate and passionate after a moment. I braid my fingers in his hair for a better hold and he tilts his head slightly to the side. His tongue slips into my mouth and begins exploring. I moan under his touch, completely on fire.

My kisses with Peeta were nothing like this. They were soft, not fiery and passionate like this. Eventually the kiss comes to a sweet end and he rests his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. My eyes are wide with disbelief, unbelieving that you can feel something like that. He chuckles softly, a chuckle that makes my insides churn. "How 'bout we get home now?" he asks me, his heavy breathing ended, while mine still continues. I nod my head because I'm rendered speechless. I didn't know he felt that way about me.

We tread silently through the woods to my house because my mother invited the Hawthornes over for dinner. We're silent the entire time. I sigh; the awkwardness has returned. It takes a while to arrive at my house in the Victor's Village and when we do, I see Peeta walking up the road with a big package in his hands. Oh great, a conversation with Peeta while Gale's at my side. I immediately feel guilty because I'm supposed to be in love with him, but me and Gale just shared the most amazing kiss ever.

"Hey Katniss! Gale." he says my name with enthusiasm, but says Gale's with no emotion in his voice. Gale notices too, but doesn't question it. They share a nod and don't speak, clearly feeling the tension in the air. To get rid of it, I decide inviting Peeta and his family over for dinner, which is in about an hour. He says he'll be there, but isn't quite sure about his family. Mainly his mother. She doesn't exactly like me, but his dad's nice. Mr. Mellark is probably the nicest town's person in all of District Twelve aside from Peeta who is a mini version of him.

"But, I'll ask them if they'll come. I mean it's probably just my mom who doesn't wanna come." he voices my thoughts. I nod my head and tell him to be there in an hour. He tells me that's a great time because it's probably how long it will be to decorate the cake for Suzan and David from town. They're about to get married. I nod my head once more and me and Gale walk towards my house.

When we arrive at the door, I ring the doorbell. Prim opens the door and invites us in, but not without hugging me and Gale. We make our way to the living room, where everyone is, after we've washed up. After being in the woods for hours, we're pretty dirty. Everyone, except for Peeta, is waiting for us in the living room. "Hey! Sorry we're late. We lost track of time." Gale lies. They just nod and Gale goes to play with Posy, who is going on and on about the doll Prim gave her as a present. I smile. She was always the more generous one.

After about a half hour, we hear the doorbell ring once more, indicating that Peeta's here, I assume. "I'll go get it." I tell everyone and tread through the hall silently. I open the door and am surprised by the Mellark family. I actually was expecting only Peeta to be here. Mr. Mellark gives me a warm smile, but Mrs. Mellark just gives me a cold, hard glare. I lead them to where everyone is waiting for them and almost everyone in the room is surprised by their arrival. Oh right, I just randomnly invited Peeta, so nobody other than Gale and me knows.

"Hey Mom, I invited the Mellarks over. Is that fine?" I question her. She just nods, saying that the more the merrier. And we make our way to the dining room to eat. I hope this dinner isn't as awkward as I think it will be.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! Please review! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I actually don't know how long this will be, but I probably won't update this as frequently as my other story, Avox. And be sure to check that out, too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've been sick. Be sure to check out my other story, Avox. There will be the first chapter of it at the bottom of this chapter! This is still in Katniss's POV. Next chapter will be a different POV. Not telling who it is.**

* * *

I take a bite of the moist cake that Peeta had brought over for dinner. It was vanilla with some delicious cookies inside. A few minutes ago, Gale had finished his meal and took all the kids out in the yard to play games, considering it wasn't winter yet. The Mellarks, aside from Peeta, went home twenty minutes ago, saying that they had to prepare the bakery for tomorrow. My mother and Hazelle went to a room for some adult time, I stayed behind to wash dishes, but didn't get to have a slice of cake, so instead of going outside, I stayed in to enjoy the exquisite taste.

"Hey, aren't you going to come outside? We're playing hide and seek. Posy's idea." Gale asks me. I nod my head and tell him I'll be there in a minute. He starts counting and I smile, thinking that he's never like this in the woods. I guess it's him having all this food and knowing that his family is happy, and full and quenched. I quickly shrug my thin coat on and race him to where the kids are.

In the end I win, but it was obvious that he was letting me. The old Katniss would get mad at that, she'd think that he thought that she was weak, but I know Gale's not like that and we know each other better than before. I thought that was impossible, but I realized later that it was possible. That we could know each other better.

In the end Gale is picked to be the seeker because he is the most fun to play hide and seek and because he's the oldest, the just made up excuses, anyone could tell that they didn't want to be it because hiding was more fun and it was boring being the seeker. He agrees because, like him, the kids are stubborn and will start crying if they can't be the seekers. Gale starts counting to twenty and everyone scrambles to get the best hiding spot. Peeta runs to the front of the house, and the kids go in all different directions. I make my way to a sturdy looking tree and begin climbing.

It takes a several seconds to get to a good branch that will keep me hidden, but I find it eventually, and just in time, too. Gale has begun searching and he probably knows that I will go for the trees, so he looks there first, going to every single tree and looking for me.

When he comes to the tree next to mine, I panic, thinking that someone is searching for me, thinking that the Careers are back and their trying to kill me. I begin to climb up the tree, trying to find an escape, when I lose my grip and begin falling down.

I let out a shriek and brace myself for the pain that is sure to come.A few more seconds of falling and tears start streaming down my face, but when I'm just about to hit the ground, strong arms catch me. I look up to see Gale's face staring down at me with concern. "Gale?" I say, confused. "Catnip, what happened." he asks me. "I-I-I, uh, I lost my grip and fell." tell him, embarrassed. He lets me out of his arms and I flush, realizing how intimate our embrace was. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms holding my bridal style. He chuckles, seeing my tomato face. "Let's get you to your mom, she can clean and treat the cuts. I nod my head and we make our way into the house.

Our hands find each other's naturally and I smile, liking the feeling of his warm hand in mine. He smiles softly at me, muttering something about me always being clumsy. We arrive in the Living Room and see my mother and Hazelle sewing together. "Uhm, Katniss fell of a tree. She has a few cuts." he tells my mom. She nods her head and leaves to get the first-aid kit in the cupboard.

"I'd better go back. The kids are still hiding." he tells his mom who was smiling at him, clearly happy that her son is happy and slightly amused that a girl like me had fell off a tree. We nod and he walks out of the room after giving both of us a soft smile.

_What a beautiful smile he has_, I think. I want him to keep smiling, to stay happy.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Avox: It would mean a lot to me if you guys read this story and review it.**

I walk down the hallway to the dining room of the Training Center. Months er the Quarter Quell announcement, I attended the Reaping with Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta and me both got reaped. They didn't allow us any visitors. At first, I was devastated that I didn't get to say goodbye to Prim, my mother or Gale, but decided that it would be better off if they didn't say goodbye to me.

When I arrive at the dining room, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch are already waiting for me. I silently take a seat and start filling up my plate. "Alright, I know y'all didn't want to end up here, but things happen. I swear I had no idea about the Quell." says Haymitch.

I continue staring at him. "Haymitch, don't bother trying to get her to cheer up. I've aready tried that and I can't. If I can't then nobody can. Simple as that." Peeta says. _Gale would be able to cheer me up, but he's not here. He's at home, safe and sound, _I think. _Prim and my mother and Posy and Hazelle would be able to cheer me up aswell, but not you or Haymitch. _I know I'm thinking horrible about him, but I can't help it. It's his fault for volunteering. Ifhe had just let Haymitch get reaped, I would be perfectly fine.

I just stare at him. Not speaking at all. Completely mute because I don't want to be here, listening to him. I just want to curl up on my bed and not wake up for ages. It's bad enough that Peeta's here with me. "Atleast we trained before you and Peeta got reaped."

After a few minutes, I hear the door of the Dining Room open but don't bother to look back. Effie gasps. "Stay still, you stupid Seam kid." I hear the gruff voice of a peacekeeper say. I turn around quickly but wish I hadn't because the stupid Seam kid is Gale.

He's got handcuffs on his wrists and cuts and bruises all over his body. I gasp because this was the last thing I expected to see. After recovering from my shock and horror, I run up to him and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't wrap his arms around my shoulders, but I can see it's because his hands are cuffed. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. "Gale. Gale. Gale." I keep repeating until he opens his mouth. I expect to see his teeth and his tongue, but all I can see is blood.

I scream. He can't be an Avox. He did nothing wrong. I turn around just to see Haymitch and Peeta get off their seats and run up to us. "He's an avox." Peeta tells me. I already know that, but the question on my mind is much different.

"Why is he here?" I ask the peacekeeper because I don't understand why he's here. "We found him poaching in the woods outside of District Twelve. President Snow always wants me and my partner peacekeeper to show off our new avoxes. I think he's going to love this one, considering he's your cousin." the peacekeeper tells me.

Yeah, President Snow's going to love this one. No, he's going to love torturing this one.


End file.
